


Headache

by gayliensav



Series: askdarus related fics [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Paul sings to Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensav/pseuds/gayliensav
Summary: Daryl has been getting headaches ever since he got back from the Sanctuary. Paul comforts him the best he can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly askdarus related, with a brief mention of their son, Richie.

“He’s finally down,” Paul sighed in relief, walking into their bedroom. He sat the baby monitor on the table and flopped down beside his husband. He kissed the side of his head softly, “I think he may be teething, that’s why he was so loud.”

Daryl just grunted in response.

Paul pursed his lips and wrapped his arms around him, moving them both so Daryl’s head was on his shoulder, “Headache?”

Daryl grunted again.

Paul smiled slightly, running his hand through his hair, “Just relax, okay?” he said, his voice softer now.

Daryl hummed in response, leaning into Paul’s hand as he continued to run his fingers through his hair.

“Want one of your pills?” Paul asked, leaning over to open the drawer beside the table, “I think we have a few left from Harlan. We can get some more when we go back for your checkup.”

“Christ,” Daryl groaned, burying his face in the pillow, “Don’t need no damn checkup.”

“I think you do,” Paul shrugged, “Besides, Richie has to get one too. It’ll be quick,” he said, handing him an ibuprofen and a bottle of water, “C’mon, sit up for a minute.”

“Just need ta rest my eyes,” Daryl huffed, but he sat up anyways.

“You also need less of a headache,” Paul said softly, putting his arm around him and handing him the pill, “This stuff was just over the counter before, it’s nothing big, Daryl.”

Daryl grunted and took the pill before taking a swig of water. He handed the bottle back to Paul and flopped back down.

Paul put things back away in the drawer and wrapped his arms around Daryl again, “Want me to sing to you?”

Daryl didn’t say anything.

“Okay,” Paul said, continuing to run his hand through his hair _ , “This is the first day of my life, swear I was born right in the doorway. I went out in the rain, suddenly everything changed. They're spreading blankets on the beach.” _

Daryl buried his face against his neck, throwing his arm over his chest and pulling him closer.

_ “Yours was the first face that I saw,” _ Paul continued, pressing a gentle kiss against his head,  _ “I think I was blind before I met you. I don't know where I am, I don't know where I've been but I know where I want to go.” _

Paul smiled when he saw Daryl’s breathing had evened out and he was obviously asleep, “Goodnight, sweetheart,” he whispered, kissing his head and turning the lamp off on the bedside table.


End file.
